Sonic and a City Typhoon Terror
by SuperSonicFan327
Summary: Sonic, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles go to the Romantic Suites...until something happens in the city. Eggman tries to destroy the city but the blue blur comes in and gets strangled up until a young member of Team Sonic comes in. Then, a new brave hero is born


Characters: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Dr. Eggman, Rouge, and the limo owner

Rate of story: E10+

Sonic and a City Typhoon Terror

Chapter 1 Amy's Gone?

"Ssssssss." As the bacon sizzled in the pot. "Mmm… the smell of bacon is good." Tails said in hunger. "Hey, where's Amy?" asked Sonic. "I don't know." responded Tails. "Maybe she did go somewhere." Cream said. "Chao." Cheese said. "I'll look for her." Sonic said. Sonic ran out to look for Amy. He searched everywhere. Last, he looked in the city. "Where could Amy be?" he said to himself. He looked everywhere until he saw a pink hedgehog. "Amy!" Sonic shouted. "Sonic!" Amy said. When he ran towards Amy, Sonic saw a handful of bags in her hand. "What did you buy?" Sonic asked. "I went out to buy pretty dresses." Amy said. "Okay…" Sonic said. "Let's go home." Sonic said. "Uh…Sonic?" Amy asked. "What?" Sonic asked. Amy had a little book and gave it to Sonic. Amy had a blush. "Do you think we could go to The Romantic Suites?" Amy asked with a blush. "Um… I'll think about it." Sonic said. "Okay." Amy said. "Can everyone come?" Sonic asked. "Sure!" Amy said.

Chapter 2 Romantic Suites, Here we Come!

"Mmm." Tails is munching his food. "Hey! Does anyone want to go to a hotel!?" Amy asked. "What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked. "You know…a hotel." Amy said. "Which hotel? I hope it's the Fun Rides Hotel." Tails said. "No it isn't that hotel. Amy said. It's The Romantic Suites." Amy said. "Okay." Tails said. "In order to go there, you are going to have to bring your love with you." Amy explained. "I heard that all along." Someone said. As Rouge came in from the window. "I will come with Knuckles." Rouge said. "What!?" Knuckles complained. "I have a crush on you, sooooo?" Rouge said. "Okay." Knuckles said not really wanting to go. "Hey, what about me?" Tails asked. "Um…you can stay here." Amy said. "Aww." Tails said in disgust. "We will go tomorrow." Amy said. The next morning they were packing up and eating a big breakfast. "How are we going to go to the Suites?" Rouge asked. "I have reserved a limo for us." Amy said. "A limo?" Sonic and Knuckles asked. "The limo owner said that to wait for a honk." Amy said. "Okay." Rouge said. As they waited, Sonic helped Amy pack up the things they need. Meanwhile, Tails is looking out for the limo. "Where is the limo?" Rouge asked impatiently. "It's coming soon." Knuckles said. "I want be in that limo so we could hang out, right honey?" Rouge asked. "Honey!? Who are you calling honey!?" Knuckles asked. As Sonic heard that when he went downstairs, he giggled. "You know what, you two are a perfect pair." Sonic said giggling. "What!?" Knuckles asked. "That is so right." Amy said when she came downstairs. "B…b…but?" Knuckles said. "That is true." Rouge said as she came to sit on Knuckles' lap. Then all of a sudden, Knuckles felt relaxed. "I am getting sit by a beautiful girl I have ever met. Maybe I should cut Rouge some slack." Knuckles thought to himself. As they waited more, a honk finally came into air. "Beep!!" as the limo's beep roared. "Let's go!" Amy yelled. "Okay, but don't push it Amy." Knuckles said. "Who says you!!" Amy roared at Knuckles.

Chapter 3 A Long Drive, But Arrived

The limo drove them through 3 cities, 5 small towns, 2 meadows, and then to another small town. "Man, this drive has been like…slow." Sonic said. As Sonic looked at everyone else, they were sleeping. Amy is sleeping by Sonic's side and Rouge is on Knuckles' side with Knuckles on Rouge's side. "Uh, excuse me?" Sonic asked to the limo owner. "Yes?" the limo owner said. "Um, never mind. I see it right there." Sonic said. Sonic saw how big The Romantic Suites are. The logo has The Romantic Suites in it with a heart. "Guys, were here. Wake up!" Sonic said. "Huh?" as Amy woke up. Rouge and Knuckles also woke up. "That is how big The Romantic Suites is. "Oh my goodness!" Rouge said in awe. "Dang!" Knuckles said. "I wonder what we can do in this big hotel." Sonic said. "You don't look that amazed Sonic. You look horrified." Knuckles said. "No, I look amazed Knuckles." Sonic said. "Let's check in now." Amy said.

Chapter 4 A City News Report

As they were done checking in, they went to their room 461 which is in floor 4. They went to drop off all their things in the room. "Let's turn on the TV." Knuckles said. "Okay honey." Rouge said. Knuckles had a smile and a blush. First, a news report is on and it showed a big ship. "Oh no, I think that is Eggman's ship. We have to go back." Sonic said. "Well I am going stay here." Amy said. "Us too." Rouge and Knuckles said. "Okay I'll go then. See you." Sonic said. Sonic got out of The Romantic Suites in a flash as he went back to his house. "Sonic, look." Tails said as pointed at the TV. "I know. I'm going there now." Sonic said. "Bye." Tails said, As Sonic went to the city.

Chapter 5 The City Terror Begins

Sonic raced through the streets to see where the Eggman is and finally he saw his robot and him. "I'm going to destroy this city to be home…" Eggman said. "Eggman!" Sonic said. "Sonic!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed. Back at The Romantic Suites, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge are watching. Tails also came with his X-Tornado. Tails also saw that Eggman already is done with 10 buildings. Tails told Sonic until Eggman grabbed him by the robot's hand. "No!" Amy exclaimed back in The Romantic Suites. "Don't worry Sonic." Tails said. He missiles the robot and it exploded. "Yes!" Amy said. "Awesome job Tails!" Sonic said. "Grr…you will pay for this Sonic." Dr. Eggman said as he escaped. "Let's go back to The Romantic Suites." Tails said.

Chapter 6 Another Brave Hero

Upon their return, they saw Knuckles, Amy and Rouge. "That was very brave of you Tails." Knuckles said. "Thanks." Tails said. Sonic came toward Amy and gave him hug. "Thanks Tails, you are now one of the bravest heroes in the world." Amy said.


End file.
